joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sharp Hand Joe
Summary Sharp Hand Joe ''is a knockoff Freddy Krueger toy that became an Internet Meme Powers and Stats 'Tier: 9-B | Possibly 8-A with Reality Warping '''Name: S''h''A''r''P ''h''A''n''D ''j''O''e'' Origin: 'Unknown '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Rip-Off '''Powers and Abilities: ' [https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Dream_Manipulation '''Dream Manipulation] (Can appear in the dreams of others, control every aspect of the [https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Pocket_Reality_Manipulation dream world], and anything he does to his victims is reflected on their body in the real world, including death), [https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Empowerment Empowerment] (Is further empowered the more people fear him), [https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Age_Manipulation Age Manipulation] (Reverted Jason into a child), [https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Animal_Manipulation Animal Manipulation] (Can create and control animals), [https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Memory_Manipulation Memory Manipulation] (Can erase the memories that others have of his victims), [https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Mind_Manipulation Mind Manipulation], [https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Reality_Warping Reality Warping], [https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Soul_Manipulation Soul Manipulation] (Can [https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Absorption absorb]souls, and with enough, he could break down the barriers between dreams and reality), [https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Spatial_Manipulation Spatial Manipulation](Created the Dream Core, an Escherian labyrinth with impossible geometry, out of parts of the Dream World seen across the series), [https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Technology_Manipulation Technology Manipulation], [https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Time_Manipulation Time Manipulation] (Can trap others in time loops), [https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/BFR BFR] (Can transfer people into drawings, movies, and computers), [https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Body_Control Body Control], [https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Body_Puppetry Body Puppetry], [https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Duplication Duplication], [https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Elasticity Elasticity], [https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Immersion Immersion] (He can transfer people into drawings, movies, and computers, and move into them as well), Intangibility, Invisibility, [https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Possession Possession] (Can possess others through their dreams to act in the real world, can control and possess his own remains in the real world), [https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Self-Sustenance Self-Sustenance] (Types 1, 2, and 3), [https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Shapeshifting Shapeshifting](Can shapeshift into essentially anything he pleases), [https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Telepathy Telepathy] (Can explore the minds of others, even when they're awake, to see their fears), [https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Transmutation Transmutation] (Transformed Debbie into a cockroach and transformed Mark into a paper cutout of himself), [https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Resurrection Resurrection] (Can use his powers to resurrect others and is resurrected by his [https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Dream_Demons Dream Demons] upon death), [https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Regeneration Regeneration] (At least High-Mid; regenerated from his skeleton, which was lying in pieces), [https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Immortality Immortality] (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, and 8; as long as he is feared by people in the real world, he will continue to exist, and he can possess others to control them in the real world, as well as arrange for his own literal rebirth in dreams), [https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Weapon_Mastery Weapon Mastery], passive [https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Fear_Manipulation Fear] [https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Aura Aura] via The Heartbeat (The very presence of a killer is enough to incite panic, severe anxiety, and terror. Amplified through proximity), [https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Stealth_Mastery Stealth Mastery] (The Killers possess natural stalking ability and can mask The Heartbeat), [https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Enhanced_Senses Enhanced Senses] (A Killer's senses are so acute that they can detect minor disturbances in terrain as a trail to their target alongside their ability to detect the smell of blood and sound of breathing from great distances), [https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Extrasensory_Perception Extrasensory Perception] (Killers are able to see the auras of those bleeding out or attempting to heal their wounds) Attack Potency: City Block Level+ Speed: '''At least '''Subsonic Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class K Striking Strength: City Block Level+ Durability: City Block Level+ Stamina: High Range: 'Extended melee range with the clawed glove 'Standard Equipment: Sharp Hand Intelligence: Unknown, '''Possibly '''Average Weaknesses: Unknown Key: Real World | Dream World Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ripoffs Category:Memes Category:Meme Category:EnnardTrap1987's Profiles Category:Serious Profiles Category:Knife Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Joke